


Re: The Skirt Issue

by HisokaXLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kenma wears a skirt, M/M, Rating will go up, but so far it's just, like he's a cis boy but he likes wearing skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaXLove/pseuds/HisokaXLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is usually able to guess what Kenma needs and wants and make it happen, but there are some things that just need to be said out loud. Kenma wonders, though, how do you tell your best friend that you want to wear cute skirts and kiss him?</p><p>OR</p><p>Hinata Shouyou is the best friend and confidant a guy could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lev is exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it :) It's not beta-read.
> 
> If you like it, come chat with me at toorujime.tumblr.com 
> 
> P.S. In my story, Kenma is a cis boy that likes wearing skirts. Just so y'all know.

Kenma left to go fill up his water bottle for the third time today, ignoring both the fact that the bottle was barely empty, and Kuroo’s knowing smirk as he exited the gym.

 

Lev was exhausting.

 

It had been nearly a week since the coach had asked him to carve out some extra time to practice with Lev, and it still felt as though they weren’t making any progress at all. That didn’t seem to bother Lev, though. He had taken to getting to practice first and waiting for Kenma with his shoes in hand in the locker room. When Kenma arrived, he waited for him to change and then went bounding off to the gym, Kenma trailing in his wake. Kenma was not one for being the center of attention, so having Lev stare at him as he changed was a bit much, even if Kenma was quite sure that he had nothing other than volleyball going through his mind at the time.

 

It helped a little that Kuro would yell at him for it.

 

But after four days of tossing to the giant oaf with little to no success, he was getting tired. Really tired.

 

He took an extra minute to catch his breath, standing outside the gym doors, and upon entering, he was pleasantly surprised to find that in his absence Yaku had corralled Lev into receiving practice.

 

Kenma took a moment to look around the gym. Taketora was giving Inuoka some blocking tips, Yaku was hitting Lev upside the head for calling him short again and Fukunaga, Kai and Shibayama were deep in some sort of conversation across the room. Among them was Kuro, but he didn’t seem to be paying any attention at all. In fact he was smirking and looking directly at Kenma. When Kenma caught his eye, he tipped his head in the direction of Lev and Yaku and the grin on his face grew.

 

 _Ah_ , thought Kenma, _he must have asked Yaku to step in while I was getting water_ . Kuro had this uncanny ability to tell when Kenma’s annoyance at having to do anything he didn’t want to turned into real ire, and he was somehow always there to put a stop to it before it became a real problem. _That’s what makes him such a good captain. He’s so good at reading people._

* * *

 

 

Later, in the locker room while Kenma was waiting for Kuro to get out of the shower (he had stayed a couple of minutes late with Kai to talk to the coaches), he decided to change the pattern, and instead focused his attention on Lev while the latter was changing.

 

True to his form, he didn’t seem to notice.

 

Though, Kenma thought, reflecting on the situation, that may have had more to do with the amount of effort he was putting into sneaking glances at Yaku while he wasn’t looking.

Yaku also didn’t seem to notice, but he seemed to be uncannily interested in his clothes for the entire time he was changing, not once looking up at anyone, even when he spoke to them.

* * *

 

“I think Lev likes Yaku.”

 

Kenma had been silent for most of the trip to the train station, which didn’t seem to bother Kuroo at all. He had spent the trip humming to himself and gently maneuvering Kenma out of the way of obstacles in his path while he played his game. He always walked on the side of Kenma that was the closest to the street, presumably so that Kenma had no chance of tripping and getting run over.

 

Kenma himself had been only half-assedly playing his game, while the rest of his brain went over every interaction Yaku and Lev had ever had. For some reason, his mind just couldn’t let it go.

 

And as much as Kenma usually didn’t gossip about other people’s lives, he did very much want to know what Kuroo thought about the possibility of one of his best friends dating a loud lanky half-Russian middle-blocker with dreams of becoming the team's ace.

 

Kuroo nearly spit out the water that he had just taken a drink of. “What?” He asked incredulously. “Why would you say that?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling. I’ve been watching them together.” He paused for a moment, deciding to actually ask the question that he really wanted to know the answer to. “What do you think about that?”

 

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing more. Kenma had almost resigned himself to not hearing what Kuroo thought about it at all, when he finally spoke up.

 

“Now that you mention it, I can kind of see it. I mean… Yaku’s never really been one to just talk about his feelings, but he doesn’t seem to mind me forcing Lev’s training onto him all the time.” Kuroo paused again, thoughtfully, and Kenma waited. “Actually they might be kind of cute together, as weird as it seems.”

 

Kenma felt a huge sigh of relief swell up inside him and he felt warm from the inside out, but all he said was “Only if I’m right.”

 

Kuroo brushed him off as they arrived at the station. “You usually are.”

 

The train station was even more packed than usual today, and Kenma decided to put away his console for safe keeping. He cringed for a moment, remembering when his last console that was crushed on the train tracks when a man in a suit knocked it out of his hands.

 

Someone jostled him in their attempt to get by, and Kenma was immediately thankful for his forethought when he was pushed into the person next to him. He looked up to see Kuroo smiling at him as he pulled Kenma closer to him and out of another person's way. While Kuroo was watching for the train, Kenma took a moment to take in his surroundings. Most of the people here seemed to be adults on their way home from work, seeing as school ended hours ago, yet there was one group of girls about his age waiting on the opposite platform, one of whom caught his eye.

 

She was probably a little bit shorter than him with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a a striped red top with a poofy skirt that ended halfway down her thighs. The skirt was black with a single cream colored horizontal stripe. Kenma couldn’t stop staring at it. It was the prettiest skirt he’d ever seen, and he wanted it.

 

 _You’d never look that good in it_ , said a voice in the back of his mind, and he looked away, feeling his heart plunge into his stomach.

 

He looked down the track, and then suddenly feeling eyes on him, he looked up to find Kuroo looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Kenma averted his eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring.

  
When the train arrived, he snuck a longing peek at the skirt through the window before sitting down on the seats facing away from the girl and pulling out his console. He could feel Kuroo staring at him the whole ride home but neither said anything, and when they parted ways with a short goodbye, Kenma went immediately to his bedroom to send a message to Shouyou. He needed advice, and for some reason it couldn’t be from Kuroo.


	2. Shouyou is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice from awesome friends and bickering from caring brothers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes!!

Kenma logged into his skype account, thankful to see that Shouyou had also finished his volleyball practice for the day and was online as well. He typed out a message. 

 

_ Kenma: I have something to ask you _

 

Kenma could feel his face heating up, and was suddenly incredibly glad that he wasn’t doing this face to face. Thankfully, Shouyou didn’t keep him waiting long. Not that Kenma had expected him to.

 

_ Shouyou: Sure!! What is it? _

 

_ Kenma: You might think it’s weird _

 

_ Kenma: Please don’t tell anyone _

 

_ Shouyou: I would never do either of those things!! What is it?! _

 

Kenma typed out his message. Then he erased it, flopping face down onto his bed. After a few calming breaths, he sat back up and typed out a new message.

 

_ Kenma: What do you think of boys wearing skirts? _

 

_ Shouyou: Skirts are cute no matter who they’re on!! Why? Do you wear skirts? _

 

_ Kenma: No but…  _

 

_ Kenma: I kind of want to…  _

 

_ Shouyou: Then you should!! Natsu has some cute skirts that I used to try on but I’m too big for them now. Or she’s too small.  _

 

Kenma felt hope bloom in his chest and he felt a burst of warmth for his friend.

 

_ Kenma: So… you don’t think it’s weird? _

 

_ Shouyou: No? Why would I? I think you’d look good in a skirt. Do you have any? _

 

_ Kenma: No… I wouldn’t know how to get one _

 

_ Shouyou: Easy! Just go to a store and buy one!! _

 

_ Kenma: No way, that would be so embarrassing. I can’t do that _

 

_ Shouyou: I’ll go with you!! It’s not embarrassing, I promise!! _

 

_ Kenma: How would you go with me, you’re all the way in Miyagi _

 

_ Shouyou: Huh _

 

_ Shouyou: Well _

 

_ Shouyou: I’ll find a way. Maybe I’ll visit Tokyo! _

 

_ Shouyou: Maybe we can sneak out of training camp to go shopping after practice!!!! It’s only like 2 weeks away!!!! _

 

_ Kenma: No! _

 

_ Kenma: What if someone see’s us _

 

_ Kenma: Kuro would notice _

 

Kenma felt his heat swell up in gratitude for the billionth time that night as his friend didn’t ask him if Kuro knew. He still wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell Kuro in the first place.

 

_ Shouyou: Ok well then I’ll figure it out. Promise!!! But I gtg now cause I need to help Natsu with her homework. _

 

_ Kenma: K _

 

_ Kenma: Shouyou? _

 

_ Shouyou: Yeah? _

 

_ Kenma: thanks _

 

_ Shouyou: :D :D :D !!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

Kenma snorted and laid back down on his bed, reveling in the warm feeling coursing through his veins. For so long he had felt like a freak, looking at the cute skirts that girls wore with envy instead of appreciation, like he knew the other guys were doing. But Shouyou had… Accepted him. And maybe Shouyou wasn’t the  _ most _ normal guy around, but he could definitely tell when something was weird, and he didn’t seem to think that Kenma was weird at all. He wanted to help Kenma go shopping.

 

Kenma hugged a pillow to his chest. Shouyou was the best.

 

Just that second, the door to his room swung open, and Kuroo sauntered in without even knocking.

 

“Kenma I’ve been texting you for the past twenty minutes! Thank god I can still fit through the bathroom window downstairs.” He smirked.

 

Kenma frowned back up at him from his semi-laying down position. “Stop breaking in Kuro.”

 

“Then start answering your door,” he retorted easily. “Anyways both our parents are out tonight and I know if I leave you alone, you’ll just play games all night and forget to eat, so you have to come over for dinner. I’m making ramen!” 

 

“Right now? Isn’t it burning?”

 

“No, Junichi’s watching it, so I could come get you. Come on!”

 

Kenma got up from his bed and walked across the room to grab a jacket from his closet. Kuroo’s house was always so cold. 

 

“Messaging Chibi-chan huh? Is he more interesting than me?” Kenma spun around to find Kuroo leaning in to look at his computer and without another word, he darted across the room to shut his laptop in Kuroo’s face. 

 

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s surprised and questioning gaze on him, but didn’t turn to face him as he could feel his face heating up and Kuroo surely would just get more curious if he saw. He was like that sometimes. So instead Kenma lead the way out of his room and down the stairs, muttering “come on, I’m hungry,” to Kuroo as he went.

* * *

 

 

Dinner with Kuroo and Junichi was a fairly common experience for Kenma, as both of his parents were workaholics that arrived home late nearly every night from their jobs as software engineers and Kuroo’s mother often worked the swing shift as an emergency dispatcher. Junichi, Kuroo’s older brother, worked an early shift as an insurance claims something-or-other, and was generally home by the early evening. Unfortunately, he was a completely hopeless cook, as was Kenma, which left Kuroo to prepare most meals. Fortunately, Kuroo was a really good cook.

 

Kenma sat down at the table with Junichi as Kuroo went to ladle out the ramen for them.

 

“Alright Kenma?”

 

Kenma just nodded and Junichi chuckled. They had known each other long enough that Junichi wasn’t offended by his quiet demeanor, for which Kenma was thankful. It was nice to be in company that didn’t require him to make awkward small talk when he really had nothing to say. 

 

Soon, Kuroo was back with the food and the siblings were bickering over who deserved the larger bowl. Kuroo had had school and practice, but apparently Junichi had had to deal with an incredibly rude customer today, and after hearing the full story, Kuroo reluctantly relinquished his claim over the bowl and began to talk about practice today.

 

They were remarkably similar, thought Kenma as he ate and listened to the two of them, adding in a comment or two when necessary to correct Kuro on details of his story. Junichi was a little bit shorter than Kuro, and with much tamer hair, but he still had the air of mischief about him that characterized the Kuroo family. They both only seemed to get serious when it was deemed absolutely necessary and were constantly engaged in prank wars that quickly got out of hand, but Junichi had long since earned Kenma’s respect after he had slept over one night and overheard a conversation he was having with Kuro’s mom. 

 

Kenma had been on the way to the bathroom when he’d heard them talking in the living room about money. As a child, he hadn’t really thought of whether other people had as much money as his family did. Sure Kuro’s house wasn’t as big or nice as his, but that didn’t mean that they were having financial troubles or anything did it? He paused when he heard Junichi mention Kuroo’s name.

 

_ “He’s smart mom. Tetsurou-... He could go to college, and do something really great!” _

 

_ “I know he’s smart Jun, but I can barely afford the house right now. I don’t know how I’d pay for a college tuition on top of it. Maybe if he got a scholarship…” _

 

_ “But that’s what I’m saying mom! I’m graduating next month, and I could get a job to help pay for the house. Then we could spend a few years saving up, right…?”  _

 

_ The voices faded away as Kenma crept back into Kuro’s room and looked at his sleeping figure. _

 

True to his word, a month later, Junichi had gotten a job, and now, in his last year of high school, Kuro was applying to colleges. Kenma was sure he would never admit to it, but he swore he saw a flash of pride in Junichi’s eyes whenever Kuro talked about going to college.

 

Kenma often thought about their family, and how each of them had a role. As he sat on the counter and watched Kuro box up some ramen for their mom for when she returned from work, he wondered if he had a role in his family at all. It didn’t particularly seem like it. 

 

Kuro walked over and tapped him on the leg, and Kenma tried to ignore the little fluttering of his heart.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” He looked a Kenma a little worriedly, and Kenma immediately felt bad about the secrets he suddenly felt like he was hiding.

  
He nodded and hopped down to go look at their sci-fi collection and his heart warmed a little as he heard Kuro chuckling behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got so sappy there at the end lol. I just have a lot of headcannons about Kuroo's home life. I promise more direct KuroKen in the next chapter :) And probably more Shouyou. God bless the little dude
> 
> Come chat with me at toorujime.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! blog >> toorujime.tumblr.com  
> HunterxHunter blog >> hisokaxlove.tumblr.com


End file.
